


So subtle Rae

by heroleonardsnart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, first time talks, maybe a little fluff not sure, not awkward at all i swear, raven and clarke are bff, raven loves wick, she'll say that she doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleep over at Clarkes house turns into this awesome talk.<br/>First time is a problem, but it can also be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So subtle Rae

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to a friend of mine yesterday and this idea just pumped in my head...  
> I had to share, don't judge me. :(  
> Also kudos and comments are welcome. (:

Raven was sleeping over Clarkes house because her mom wasn't home and Clarke didn't want to be alone, they were watching _Parenthood_ when Raven started. _"Damn you Sarah!"_ Clarke thought.

"Have you noticed that we are never going to be able to have ' _that talk'_ with our parents?"

"You're always so subtle Rae." Clarke made a really lovely voice but, rolled her eyes.

"You're being an asshole because you know I'm right! I don't have any parents, you don't have your dad and your mom well... Abby is just Abby am I right?!" Did she just sayed what she sayed with an excited tone? _"Of course she did."_ Clarke thought.

"Thanks for the reminder hun! But where are we heading?" It seemed she had infected Clarke with her enthusiasm.

"I don't know... How would you like it to be?" Raven was now crossed-legged on Clarkes bed.

"How am I supposed to know that? I don't really have high expectations..." She was being honest, she did not.

"You're going to be with Bellamy by that time you _know_ it will be good." Raven smirked.

"The first time is _never_ good it's like natures law." Clarke was now laughing and blushed.

"You're probably right..." Raven had that disapointed look on her face and Clarke couldn't stand it.

"I hate you, you know? I do not need to talk about this! I dont want to creat this romantic and cute scene in my head because I know it won't be nothing like that." Clarke blew out.

"Then disapointment is not a risk." Raven blinked and continued. "Do you want to get naked or can he get _you_ naked?" She was laughing, and Clarke was too. _"This is about to get really interesting."_ She thought.

"I want _him_ to get _me_ naked, duh."

"And why's that?" She asked, but seemed to agree.

"Am I what? A steak? He can get me naked, if you're gonna sleep with me you've gotta win me first!" Clarke had really strong opinions on like _everything._

"Yes you're right." Raven added. "I'll probably just wear a really confusing bra, I so wanna see his face trying to get me out of it!" She started laughing and Clarke did too.

"Oh my god, that's the best idea ever!" Clarke was turning red of laughing so hard but that didn't stop her to add – "And wear like a body or something, I can already see the confused look on his face." She fell backwards on her bed and tryed to calm herself down.

"Clarke why you do this to me? Now it won't be serious it will be me making fun of the guy!" Raven was laughin a lot too.

"I believe you meant Wick!" Clarke told her with a smirk, Raven blushed.

"Shut up you moron!" She punshed Clarke in the arm, but gave her a shy smile.

"Jerk. And would you rather be with someone experient or both virgins?" Clarke asked and set the PLL episode on.

"Oh I don't know... I mean it would be special if we're both virgins, but it could also be weird 'cause no one knows what to do next! But with a non-virgin guy you would have guidance, but in the other hand you could also be 'one more' to his list. Am I talking to much?" Raven stoped herself from continuing because Clarkes eyes were fixed on the TV.

"No it's just..." Clarke started, but did not finish, she looked embarassed.

"What?" Raven looked to the TV.

"Nothing it's just that... I just pictured myself doing it with Caleb Rivers!" She finished and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, Clake!" Raven rolled on the bed clutching her stomach and laughing really loud. "What the F word is wrong with you?" Raven gasped.

"I don't know okay? He's just there." Clarke regained her breath.

"I'm so telling O about this!" It sounded like a threat. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her and made a shy smile.

"As long as you don't tell Bellamy." She added.

"So you two _are_ together! I knew it, O owes me 50$."

"Are you betting on my love life?" Clarke was not mad, in fact she was laughing.

"Octavia is! And not on yours, on Bellamys." She defended herself.

"Which as you can see, it's the same." Clarke sayed that and blsuhed immediately. "Back to what we were saying, now that you _oficially_ know that I'm with Bellamy I believe that the 'virgin/experient question' is already answered." She gave Raven a big smile.

"Bell is not virgin?" Raven tryed to look surprised.

"Like Wick is!" Clarke shouted.

"Fuck Wick! I don't care." Not a clever answer.

"Yes Raven, _fuck_ Wick!" It was more of a request then a statement.

"Oh, screw you Clarke! You're an awful best friend!" Raven rolled her eyes, but also smilled.

"And you're a terrible liar." Clarke offered her a friendly smile.

"Oh forget about it! I want Toby to take the big V the hell out of me!" She said, kinky.

"I just wish that my first time could be like Spencers." Clarke said dreamy.

"Or Hannas..." Raven sighed.

Suddenly Clarke seemed to ground.

"Enough TV for today." She said with a laugh.

" _To be perfectly candid_ you're right." Raven rested her head on Clarkes shoulder.

"I know." Clarke laid her head on Ravens. "And by the way, your references to Brooklyn 99 suck." She added.

"You suck." Raven answered.

"Yes, but you love me." Clarke said.

"Well, Bellamy does, so I guess I should too." Raven said challenging.

"Yes you should." Clarke said, smilling.


End file.
